Revert
by Sogo
Summary: In Castle Bleck, playing a game causes Mr. L to hit his head, with surprising results. Poor Luigi...


**I honestly have no idea what prompted me to write this. It just kind of popped into my head and wouldn't go away. So I had to get it down before I could move onto other things.**

…**Yeah.**

**I don't own anything.**

The whole idea of getting the stupid game was so that they could try and learn more about the heroes and, and Nastasia had so aptly put it, "Possibly get inside their heads so you incompetent minions might actually win a fight".

That hadn't really happened.

What had was that Mario Kart Wii quickly became the most popular pastime of the often bored minions. Which was why Mimi was currently playing it.

Not that she was winning. She played as "the ghost thingy" and focused mostly on grabbing items and chucking crap at the red capped man ahead of her.

"Die, Hero!" she shouted as she launched another green shell, which hit her target perfectly.

"Misplaced aggression?" asked a voice behind her.

Mimi didn't turn around, focusing instead on dropping a Bob-omb to send her unfortunate target further back. "Maybe."

The man behind her chuckled. "Do you mind if I join?"

"Naw." Mimi paused the game and returned to the menu screen. "Grab a Wiimote. I was hoping to race against someone, you know? But turns out Nastasia's off checking the troops, O'Chunks got sent on a mission for the Count, and Dimentio… Well, he's off somewhere, probably giving the Heroes more crap to deal with. And you were busy building your… whatever-the-heck-it-is."

"His name is Brobot," the green capped man snapped, picking up the Wiimote. "And you will pay for insulting him! Prepare to perish, fair maid!"

Mimi snorted. "Whatever you say, L." She selected her character again. "Have you ever even played before?"

"No…" Mr. L admitted. "That is, I don't remember playing this before, but the course you were running before seemed familiar."

"Just pick your character so I can kick your butt!" she laughed.

Mr. L flipped through the options. "Gah, who should I pick?"

"If you're new, pick Mario," Mimi teased. "Then we can have a good laugh each time you fall off a cliff."

"I'm not going to fall off a cliff!" L argued. "I can totally kick your butt, even if I am new to this game!" He paused before snapping again. "And I'm NOT going to play as Mister Mute!"

"For the record, I'm not sure he's completely mute," Mimi mused. "How about I pick your character for you?"

Mr. L rolled his eyes. "I'll just pick randomly, how's that?" He closed his eyes and chose random directions on the Wiimote before pressing the "A" button. "Please tell me I'm not Red."

"Nope. You're his taller clone."

L made a face before opening his eyes. "Well, at least this guy's got some sense of fashion. Can't say the same for the _Hero_."

"Luigi…" Mimi mumbled reading the name before recognition struck her. Mario Kart wasn't the only game she'd played. "Oh! Right, I think he's Meenie Face's younger brother, or something. Ya know, L, he looks kinda like you!"

"As if…" Mr. L muttered, looking repulsed that he could be compared to someone who was related to Mario.

"No, seriously! You guys could be twins or something! He's even got your 'stache!"

"Does not!" Mr. L argued. Though when he took a closer look, they did look quite similar. Had Mario's younger brother copied him? It was odd, though he was awesome enough to copy…

_It's MY 'stache! You copied me!_

The sharp shout drove Mr. L out of his thoughts with a jump. "Who said that?" he snapped, looking around.

"Who said what?" Mimi asked, confused.

"Somebody just said… nevermind. Let's get back to the game."

He flipped through the bike and car choices, trying to think what might be the best one.

_Bike._

Once again, he glanced angrily over his shoulder. Who in the heck…

"Come ON, L, CHOOSE!" Mimi cried. "I want to win already!"

He picked the basic bike.

"Where do you want to go?" Mimi asked, flipping through the choices.

"_Maple Treeway._"

Mr. L looked over his shoulder again, glaring. "Seriously, who said that?" he shouted.

"You did," Mimi answered, rolling her eyes. "Look, if you want the stage, you don't have to pretend someone else said something. We can go to Maple Treeway."

"But I didn't…"

"**LET'S JUST PLAY ALREADY!**" the girl shouted at a volume that seemed much too loud for her to even contain.

With a wince, L nodded.

Mimi finally started the race, and the countdown began.

3…

2…

_START THE BOOSTERS, YOU IDIOT!_

Mr. L jumped, automatically pressing down the "2" button.

1…

**START!**

He blasted off, pre-started rockets shooting him up several places.

_Stupid…_ the voice sighed. _You almost missed the turbo start._

L grit his teeth. He didn't like being called stupid. "Have at you…" he muttered, trying to focus on the game.

_MOVE TO THE RIGHT-Oh, perfect, now you've missed the secret passage way._

This voice was getting annoying, he decided as he shot through the cannon just behind Mimi. Who was talking? And why couldn't Mimi hear anything?

It was then that it hit him.

The voice had to be in his head. He was hearing-

_LEFT!_

Instinctively, Mr. L obeyed, swerving in time to cause the red shell sneaking up on him to hit a banana peel instead. How interesting… The voice seemed to know about Mario Kart. It was the only explanation, as he'd never heard the voice before. Maybe he could tap into its knowledge?

No sooner had he thought this than the oddest sensation came over him. It almost felt like he was a puppet, something else controlling his movements. He watched, transfixed as he shot ahead of the other racers, soon lapping those near the end as he finished the race in first by a huge margin.

He sat there, waiting for feeling to return. It took a minute before it did. By that time, Mimi had finished and was openly staring at him.

"What was that?" she demanded.

He shrugged, feeling uneasy. "I beat you." Then he smirked and dropped the Wiimote, jumping up. "I told you, nobody beats…" For a moment he hesitated. "…the Green Thunder!"

"No, seriously, how did you know about that passage and the rocket start and the…"

L shrugged again, sinking back onto the couch. "I honestly don't know. I could swear there was a little voice in my head telling me how to play, so I just listened…" He smirked again. "…And it obviously worked."

Mimi scowled. "Let's try another one of these games Nassy got us." She searched through the stack of Wii games in front of her. "I still need to beat most of them. I get a little distracted when I start randomly killing the main character."

"…Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of the game…?"

"Yep! But it's a lot of fun!"

"…Whatever you say." Mr. L shifted his weight, so he was lying across the entire couch. "What game?"

"Well… We could play this 'Mario Party' game, go up against Red and beat the heck out of him," Mimi suggested, holding up one of the cases.

"Yeah, but we can't kill him with that," L argued.

"Oh, stop being so violent," Mimi sighed. "You actually can make him miserable."

"I'M violent?"

"Plus, in this game, there's all the fun of bombing him, crashing into him, abandoning him, shooting him, running him over, smashing him—."

Mr. L laughed at that. "When you put it that way…"

"Catch!" Mimi tossed one of the Wiimote at him, just a little high.

He reached up, intent on catching it, jumping up from his seat. Unfortunately, he missed it, over stretching slightly, and fell over the back of the couch.

Mimi immediately abandon the Wii in favor of checking up on her fellow minion. "L?"

There was a groan from behind the couch. "Wha…"

Some part of the girl knew something was wrong. Mr. L's voice seemed off somehow. "L?" she asked again, coming around the couch. "You okay?"

He was curled up holding his head, one eye open and a mystified expression on his face. "Where am I?"

Mimi's mouth fell open.

How was she supposed to explain this to Nastasia? Oh, sweet Grambi, she was so dead.

Worse, it almost looked like L's eyes had changed color. She could have sworn they were silver before…

He fixed her with his now blue eyes before standing up and giving a little bow. "Excuse me, Miss, but would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?"

After that out of character line, Mimi panicked. "Um… L, we're in the den. Why don't I show you to your room, so you can rest?"

The man looked around, confused. "This isn't the den. Or is this your house?"

"No, it's the Count's," Mimi babbled frantically. "Come on, let's get to your room."

He looked even more confused. "Okay…"

She grabbed his arm and flipped them out, reappearing in the hall outside of his room. As she let go, he stumbled away, clearly terrified. "Wha—how did you do that?"

"I can just do that," Mimi tried to explain.

"But that's… That's how those creepy people at the wedding moved around!" As he said this, he was reaching for his face, pulling off his mask. "And I thought you said you were taking me to my room! This isn't my room!"

Mimi gasped as she took in the face of the man in front of her. Oh dear Grambi, this was not what she had expected. At all. "You… You're…"

"Who are you?" he shouted, backing up further.

Completely unsure of how to handle the situation, Mimi spun on her heel and sprinted away.

"**NASTASIA!**" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A millisecond later, Nastasia had flipped into existence beside her. "Mimi? This, um, better not be another one of those dress things, my schedule's kinda full."

"It's Mr. L," Mimi explained as quickly as she could. "We were playing in the den and then he fell off the back of the couch and hurt his head and now he's… he's…"

Nastasia had paled slightly. "I'll have to move some appointments around. Where did you leave him?"

"I brought him to his room, but I don't think he went inside…"

Nastasia flipped off, leaving Mimi alone. The girl ran a hand through her green hair, still in shock. How had she missed it? In hindsight, it was SO obvious.

_"This is Mr. L, and he comes to us from one of our key competitors."_

Even then, when they had first met, it should have been obvious. Nastasia had to have been the one to do it, and it was for a good cause, but even she had to admit that bringing Mr. L had been a little twisted.

Honestly, brainwashing someone into attacking their older sibling… Still, it wasn't her place to complain.

With a little shudder, Mimi flipped away.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, Luigi was running for his… sanity. He wasn't running for his life, because he knew that they weren't going to kill him, bits of memories of his life as Mr. L were sneaking back, making him wince.

He had really done all that?

The various minor minions he ran past seemed to have no reaction to his presence, even though he had flung his mask aside in disgust.

It was rather creepy.

Then someone materialized in front of him. Luigi slid to a stop as he took in the woman with blue skin and pink hair in front of him.

"You!" he gasped, recognizing her as the one he'd last seen before unconsciousness had overtaken him.

"Me," she agreed. "Look, um, this isn't exactly something I had scheduled for today, so let's make this quick, 'K?"

Luigi took a step back, unsure of what to do. Only one option really presented itself.

He turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

Nastasia sighed. Couldn't anyone see that there was absolutely no where to go? She snapped her fingers: several Koopas jumped to attention.

"Mr. L's brainwashing seems to be on the fritz," she instructed. "You be a dear and catch him for me, 'K?"

With that, she flipped away to more pressing matters that had seen fit to make it on her schedule.

Elsewhere, Luigi was giving up hope. He had no idea of where he was going, and everywhere he turned, it only seemed that he was getting himself more lost. Eventually, he simply curled up in a corner, at the end of a dead-end hallway.

"He's right here."

" 'K, thanks. You can go back to work now."

"Yes, M'am."

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to go back. He wanted his brother, and fiercely prayed to any deity that was listening to keep his older brother safe.

He knew that he was dead. Or worse, brainwashed.

It seemed to be brainwashing, as a strong hand gripped his arm and yanked him into full view. Against his will, his eyes flew open, and the last thing he saw was red.

An hour later, Mr. L regained consciousness alone in his room. For a minute, he tried to remember how he had gotten there.

Then, shrugging, he decided it was the red-capped hero's fault, and cast a long glance at the robot sitting in his room, struck by a sudden brainstorm.

What would Brobot look like, he wondered, with an _inhaler_?

**I like Mr. L. Review?**


End file.
